The Avengers of the Earth Book 1: Chapter 10
Josh's P.O.V I was on my knees. I'm so stupid for taking the burden, but that's what the prophecy says. I have to hold this Titan's Curse until the war is over, which could take several months. Just then, I saw demons materializing all over Mount Othyrs, and Tony, Lenny and Andy began fighting. They were fighting with the Titans, which is weird. I saw Tony and Lenny began stabbing one of the demons, and Hyperion unleashed a laser blast that killed the demon. More demons came towards the demigods, but they have an easy time beating them. I wonder when the war will be over. Lenny took one of the demons, and stabbed the sword in the demon's stomach, and black blood come out of it. EWWW! Meanwhile, I concentrated on not making the sky fall. Only for a few minutes, the war is over. What kind of war is this? Is this a joke? Were the demons a joke? We just beat them very easily! Just then, Nico ordered the skeleton warriors to force Atlas to take my burden, and as Atlas did that, I fell on my knees. The others ran up to me. "Josh! Are you okay?" I gritted my teeth, huffed my breathes and managed to stand. "Yes, I'm okay. Now let's..." That didn't turn out so well when we found out that the demons are starting to reform again. The doors of death had been closed, and Gaea had been put to sleep. Why is this happening? Then I realized that the war isn't over, and the moment I let go of the burden, the whole war had started again, and now it will be 5 times worse, and harder to kill. I could feel energy returning to me due to the sunlight, but I figure that the sunlight is not going to be up there much longer. I lunged at one demon, and it appears that the demons had grown 2 feet. The demons are now 13'0 in height. I stabbed the demon in its heart and it just bleed black blood. Hyperion finishes the job using his laser hands. The laser struck the demon and it disintegrated. Now there were 6-7 demons left. But as I watched, the demon that I just killed reformed, and the other demons are growing in size. They grew half a feet and their muscles are getting bulkier. Their appearance are just getting uglier and they now had just a little electricity coursing through their body. Everytime they kill a demon, and I am not holding the sky, the demons will just come out stronger. "So, you see, spawn of Hyperion. It is you who must take the burden, so the world will be free of demons." My heart pounded. I can't survive months of being under the sky. The weight of the sky will kill me. But I have a world to save. I will do everything to save the world. I will even sacrifice my own life if I have to. "I will hold the sky, Atlas." I told him firmly. Atlas grinned. "Perfect!" I stepped under the point where the sky meets the earth, and knelt on one knee. I braced myself and reached up high to touch the cold, heavy clouds and when Atlas dropped the burden to me, I staggered, trying to support the weight. I saw Atlas happily skipped his way towards the demons, killing and ripping apart the demons with ease, but more materialized. Through pain, I saw Andy fighting with another demon. Andy seemed to be gaining an advantage, and Krios ripped him apart using his strength. Then the demon disintegrated. I was already kneeling from the weight, and this is just the beginning. I have to go through this torture until the war is over, which means it could last for months or maybe years, but let's hope this war will end soon. I felt sweat dripping down my face, and as I watched, one of the demons lunged at Tony, but Tony successfully dodged his attacks. Tony then gave the demon a swipe across its cheeks. The demon roared as the demon is coarsing with electricity and shoots an arc of electricity at Tony. "NOO!!!" I screamed. While tony is on the ground helplessly, Lenny came and help. Lenny stabbed the demon on its back and Atlas finished it with a swipe of his javelin. After a few hours or so, the sun had gone down, and everybody is tired, including me. But I still need to hold up the sky, even though the pain is so unbearable. My entire body is literally shaking with furious effort, desperately trying to hold the sky up. Just then, a figure appeared. It turned out to be Iris, the goddess of rainbow. "Greetings, demigods." She addressed the demigods, and she looked at me. "And to you too." I gritted my teeth, and cringed my face. Iris ignored my expression. "It looks like we have trouble. The demons are getting stronger and stronger, and there is not much you can do about it." "So..." I spoke between gasps. "How are.... we supposed..... to stop them?" Iris looked at me. "Well, the best thing for you is to keep holding up the sky." "You...." I wanted to punch her in the face, but I can't since I'm stuck. Iris waved her hand. "It's what the book of prophecy reads, isn't it? One half-blood child of the light will hold the sky until the war is over." Now that explains it. I will need to endure this torment until the war is over. No rests, no fun, just torture. "Now the demons have materialized all over the world and you heroes need to stop them. Now young heroes, you must rest now. Journey awaits you tomorrow." Then she disappeared in the mist. "She's right." Tony said. "We're all tired." "Yeah, from the seemingly never-ending battle." Andy complained. "Well, at least we get to rest now." Lenny said, then she looked at me with pity. "Well, except poor Josh." "Yeah." I groaned. "You all do that." So they set up tents around the sky, which is what I am holding right now. I am losing strength. My whole body trembles much more as the weight increased, and I'm sure I will not survive for one week. "Good night." Tony said to all of us. "Yeah, good night." Lenny and Andy said. And they fell asleep. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Chapter Page Category:X Yman